


Bears & Racers

by Wordywizard



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, Greyhound, Mutts, a tiny bit of angst, andy loves dogs, dog-adoption, drama-quynh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordywizard/pseuds/Wordywizard
Summary: Andy and Quynh adopt a greyhound on a day away from the rest of the guard
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Andromaquynh Secret Santa 2020





	Bears & Racers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ongreenergrasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongreenergrasses/gifts).



> Note: I’m ignoring how adopting a rescue greyhound works for the purposes of the story

They had a job near a small village in the countryside area, of the country the were working in only a couple months after Quynhs return. The rest of the team had headed out on a trip to find an obscure cooking ingredient that only Nicky really cared about; it was a transparent excuse to give Andy and Quynh time together, and they rather appreciated that. They’d begun the day with a walk around the town with Bjorn, the dog. The day was a bit warm, and Bjorn was panting.

“Poor thing, all that fur weighing him down,” Quynh commented as they turned down the street. The street was somewhat empty with a couple of shops but few people out and about.

“Maybe we should get him shaved,” Andy suggested, petting the fluffy german shepherd-looking dog.

“No! What if we go up north,” Quynh shot back.

“So it's not because you enjoy cuddling him all furry,” laughed Andy.

“Certianl-” She jumped and grabbed Andy’s arm at the sound of some gun on a TV in one of the houses above. Her eyes were wide in panic. She stood there holding back Andy and in so doing holding back a very annoyed Bjorn.

“Just a TV, my heart,” Andy soothed. She grabbed Quynh’s hand and held it firmly in her hand. “Do you want to keep going? Or should we go back?”

“No, no, I’m fine. Let’s keep going.” Quynh shook before continuing on. Andy held her hand as they walked. Bjorn’s excited butt wiggles brought a smile to her face.

“Okay.” Andy Meandered down the street and up to a crosswalk. 

The right way led to a river, the left to the market centre, and the middle was fairly unknown to both of them. It looked residential so far but likely held something more.

“Which way?”

“Forward,” 

“You're going to get us lost,” Andy’s whole body shook with laughter.

“Aren’t you supposed to be above that, my dear,” Quynh teased with a wide grin.

“Pfft,” Bjorn snorted as he began to move forward.

“Even the dog grows impatient with you, Andromache,” Quynh laughed. She pushed Andy forward, and they crossed the road and pushed on. The dog was still a puppy just about 8 months old and very excitable and precocious. 

“Oh, you grow impatient with me! How love sours,” Andy said in gest. 

Quynh replied with fake hatred. “Yes! You monster! Abandoning me for so long!” 

“I was gone for five minutes to let the dog out,” Andy huffed.

The road grew broad as they emerged from the small neighbourhood they had strolled through. The further they walked the more curious Bjorn became, sniffing the air and tilting his big head. The houses were nice with flowers in the windows and the sounds of breakfast emanating from inside. The outsides were painted and rich colours that made Quynh stare.

“I could kiss you right now,” Andy muttered under breath as she stared at Quynh. 

“Wha…” 

“Nothing, love, nothing.” Andy rubbed her thumb against the palm of Quynh’s hand. 

“That house is just like the one we had back in the day.” Quynh pointed out a house by the street. It did look remarkably like their old house with the same colour scheme and types of flowers.

“Uh, It is isn’t it,” Andy commented. The dog pulled on the leash as they slowed in front of the house. Quynh clicked at him, and he stopped pulling forward.

“You know they have a whole category of people dog whisperers they call them,” Andy began.

“And?” 

“You’re one of them, Quynh,” Andy grinned at Quynh. She let go of Quynh’s hand and pulled her into a brief kiss. As they parted from the kiss, Andy stared at Quynh like the sunset. She couldn’t entirely believe how lucky she was to have Quynh, her heart back in her life. Quynh was nervous and jumpy, but even after all that pain, Quynh didn’t love Andy a drop less.

“Funny, Funny.” Quynh pushed Andy back playfully. “Let's hurry on.” She grabbed Bjorn’s leash and began walking again. Bjorn sniffed the air as Quynh and Bjorn made it to another intersection. “Are you coming?”

“Yes, dear.” Andy ran after Quynh.

The dog wiggled excitedly, trying to pull Quynh forward. A car drove by Quynh causing her to freeze and drop Bjorn’s leash. He ran off down the street. 

“Quynh!”

“I’m fine”

“No, Quynh Bjorn!!”

Quynh looked down and realised with dawning horror what she’d done. She grabbed Andy’s hand and pulled her along. At first, the dog was out of sight, but soon, as they walked, they began to hear the sound of many dogs barking. They ran scanning the area ahead for Bjorn. With each pump of their legs, the sound grew louder, and so they followed it. They barely acknowledged each other as they ran. 

They ran past houses and stores but still no Bjorn. Running, around the corner, they got a glimpse of his black furry tail wagging before it disappeared. They followed his trail like expert hunters into an open space. It was pretty empty on all sides being situated right beside a park. This was with the notable exception of one trailer. The trailer contained some sort with a truck and a table beside it. The table had a blue table cloth and right beside it...BJORN.

“BJORN!!” They yelled in unison.

“Come here!” Andy called breathless and red.

“You cannot just run away like that.” Quynh grabbed his trailing leash. Looking up she saw a man by the table which read ‘Greyhound crossroads’ in big, bold letters. “Excuse the dog he got away from me.”

“It’s no problem, He probably smelled the dogs we have in the trailer,” He replied cheerfully. He was an older man with wrinkles and greying temples. He was wearing a blue collared shirt with the rescue name on it. 

“Greyhounds?” Andy murmured. She grinned at Quynh with quirked eyebrows. 

“We’re trying to get retired track dogs forever homes,” He explained. He pulled out his phone and opened to the rescue website.

“Andy no.” She shook her head at Andy’s eager expression.

“We’ve been having a really hard time with this one dog. Nobody wants to adopt her because she is so nervous. It's to be expected with these dogs, but she is like...like... Incredibly jumpy. Most of the rest of them have been adopted by now. The ones still with us are going to their new homes tomorrow. I haven’t even been able to really touch her or anything.” He explained calmly. He pulled up the profile for the dog and pointed out a picture of the dog. It was a black greyhound hiding in the corner of a nice residential looking room.

“Quynh…”

“No.”

“Look, we'll be back. give me a minute,” Quynh said as they walked to the opening to the courtyard. 

“Look Quynh we need that dog,” Andy insisted. 

“I do not know…” Quynh muttered half-heartedly.

“Wouldn’t it help to have something that understands ‘cause, my heart I know I can’t fully get it,” Andy pleaded.

“I am not broken!” Quynh barked. She was playing with the inside of her elbow while holding a death grip on the leash. 

“Of course you’re not,” Andy insisted. She cupped Quynh’s cheek softly. “My dear, I love you just as you are.”

“I do not want people… the team seeing the dog and pitying me like they might pity the dog…” She whispered. Her eyes bored into the earth.

“They wouldn’t. The dog needs a home, and you can help her just like you used to.” Andy tilted her head up, her hand just touching her long black hair. Andy’s eyes held many emotions, but pity was not among them. ,

“Maybe you are right, BUT if we get this dog. I am naming her,” Quynh insisted. 

“ _Oh_ we’re not keeping it as macccccon or whatever,” Andy joked. Her hand was still settled on her lover’s chin-stroking it lovingly. 

“God, they still give their dogs terrible names?” Quynh questioned with a small laugh. The pain had faded from her face like the sun parting the clouds. 

“The worst. The whole practice is terrible! Don’t get Nile started on it,” Andy exclaimed.

“So you have tried this shtick before!” Quynh accused. 

“No...they wouldn’t let me near the place, but I wouldn’t have even tried. The greyhound has always been your dog, my dear,” She said, barely hiding the fondness in her cracking voice. 

“You remembered!” Quynh croaked.

“I’ve never forgotten,” Andy stated. She pulled back from Quynh and patted the struggling puppy on the head. “For what it’s worth I think Bjorn is on board with the idea,”

“Fine! But when they come back you are taking the blame for us acquiring _another_ dog.” Quynh agreed. 

“Of course, my love.” Andy grinned. 

“You better and you are taking Bjorn,” Quynh grabbed Andy’s hand and quickly transferred the lead into her possession. Quynh began walking briskly back into the square as the multihued leaves cascaded by her.

The dog pulled her after Quynh and gladly so. The golden oak trees and unchanging evergreen trees framed her exit. The silver adapted horse trailer and battered rusted truck cam back into view as she approached. 

“So what’s the verdict?” The older man asked. He straightened his blue baseball cap.

“We’d love to meet her,” Andy insisted, coming in beside Quynh. Bjorn strained forward, sniffing the air and wagging his whole back end in excitement. “We’ll at least Bjorn certainly is,”

“Bet you would, scruffy,” Quynh cooed at the overexcited dog as she stroked his head.

“I would recommend holding your dog back and meeting her without him,” He advised. He began to stroll to the doors of the trailer.

“It is very important to us that our dogs get on though,” Quynh insisted, arms crossed and frowning.

“Of course but it could affect the interaction,” He replied, fiddling with the latch on the door.

“My heart, how about you go ahead, and I’ll stay with Bjorn,” Andy said. She tightened her grip on the leash as Bjorn jumped to get to the other dog. His tail was wagging, and he was whining at Andy as if to ask why he couldn’t meet the dog. 

Quynh followed the older man into the trailer. It was mostly empty with small barriers making up the cages. These cages were also largely empty with three occupied. The first was a marbled dog who was sleeping in the corner. The second held a large visibly male Greyhound with a white stomach and grey matted fur. He was pacing his space with his tail tucked. The final cage was at the very back of the staw floored trailer, and it looked empty. The straw concealed a large circular lump. As Quynh walked down this tight space. She struggled not to hyperventilate. She shook herself as she came upon the cage.

“So where is she?” Quynh asked, looking about the area. She was drawn up with her legs stuck together and hands pursed. 

“Under the straw probably give me a second,” He said.

Quynh turned back and looked studiously out the covered windows. She breathed deliberately for a minute and waited for him to be done.

“You can turn around, mam.” He eyed her nervously.

In doing so she found herself across from a lean shaking mess of a dog with black fur and a pink nose. It was huddled in the corner away from the both of them. With no place to hide, the rescue worker quickly swept the straw away from it.

“It is okay, little one,” She called out to the dog with her hand extended.

The dog sniffed, still shaking. It looked like it was about to wet itself. 

“I am not going to hurt you.” Quynh sat down at the other end of the enclosure. The concentration required to calm down the poor dog rid her of her discomfort with enclosed spaces.

“It is okay little one. My name is Quynh.” Quynh soothed, moving an inch forward. 

The dog did not notice. It stood up but remained in the corner. Its tail was tucked, and it shook like a much smaller dog. Its ears sat pinned back.

“I mean no harm. How about I tell you a little story.” Quynh whispered.

“I’ll meet you outside when you're finished. If you do intend to adopt her you can fill out the paperwork, and I’ll drop her off at whatever address you live at.” He turned and left unceremoniously, leaving Quynh alone with the dog.

“It is just us now. You know I hate places like these.” She pointed slightly upwards. She moved another inch.

The creature eyed her cautiously but did not move.

“It is fair to be nervous. I understand completely. I promised a story right,” She whispered. She scooted half an inch forward.

“Pft!” It snorted.

“You have very, beautiful eyes and such a glorious coat.” She moved another half inch.

The dog pressed into the steel wall calling forth a loud creaking noise. Quynh shook and forced her legs to remain where they were.

“Could you not do that. Here is a...a story. A long time ago before you were born, I met a puppy just like you. Not just like you but of the same build. We were a team. You are not allowed to tell anyone else this okay not even Andromache knows. We went on all sorts of adventures and ran. A lot. You like running,” Quynh patterned on quietly and moved another inch. She was now within arm’s length of the petrified dog.

The dog lay down but continued to eye Quynh with curiosity. 

“Ever since then I’ve liked your sort.” She extended her hand but left it hanging just before it made contact with her fur.

She jumped but settled down quickly. She released her tail and let it curl around the boundaries of her inclosure.

“It is okay. I am okay. I am going to touch you, but I mean no harm little thing.”

Quynh slowly made contact with the dog. I jumped and got up wide-eyed and frightened. Quynh maintained contact as she hummed softly. Slowly, the dog began to calm. 

Quynh grinned. “I think we’ll be good friends,”

She sat and stroked her for a minute with each stroke calming her further. Her ears relaxed and she looked almost relaxed.

“I have to go, but we’ll meet soon,” Quynh said. She unfolded her legs and moved into a crouched position. Then moving to stand and then backing out of the enclosure without breaking contact.

“I’ll be back. promise,” She assured the dog (and herself) at the door of the enclosure. Then she turned her back and left. As she left the enclosure she hastened. Her footsteps thundered on the metal floor amplifying her claustrophobia. The open door shone bright as day, and as she crossed the threshold, she felt as if she had been renewed.

“So what do you think, my love?” Andy called from the exit. She and Bjorn stood there beaming with excitement. _They were mirrors of each other_. The thought made her smile.

“Uh, do not you want to…” Quynh pointed at the door which was just behind her. Her eyebrows were quirked.

“No as long as you approve I’m good,” Andy insisted. She had the paperwork in her hand already.

“Even if the dog comes to favour me,” Quynh teased. Her heart was light, and her smile was confident and unshakeable. 

“Even then,”

“I think she’ll suit us just fine,” Quynh confirmed. She stepped down, the fold-out stairs in front of the trailer, and over to Andy till they were right next to each other. She rubbed Bjorn’s fluffy ears in greeting. “But we must consider Bjorn,”

“I was talking with Phineas” Andy gestured to the man. “And he thinks that although they are quite different they’ll get one, what’s your opinion?”

Quynh scratched her chin and thought for a moment. “I think only time will tell,”

“That’s fine enough If anything goes wrong just contact us but with this happy fellow I don’t think you’ll have many problems,” Fineas said one hand stroking under Bjorn’s chin. 

“So the paperwork then,” Quynh said. She placed a hand on Andy’s shoulder and peeked at the paperwork in her hands.

“I’ve already done most of it,” Andy assured, presenting a mostly complete page of paperwork with notable exceptions of some signatures and a box marked name.

“How?” Quynh asked.

“Well, I filled in the blanks and signed where I was told to sign,” Andy joked.

“Obviously but how did you know I’d fall for her?” Quynh replied with playful annoyance. 

“You’re endlessly predictable.” Andy handed her a clipboard and a pen to fill in the remaining boxes. 

She wrote her signature with ease. It looked old fashioned but it was still serviceable. When she got down to the box marked name she hesitated to think. She bit the pen before finding the perfect name ‘Ku’. 

“So when you’re done with the paperwork you can hand it to me,” He indicated.

“Done.” Quynh gave him the paper.

“Don’t you want to discuss the name? That’s very important.” He arched his eyebrows as he accepted the paper.

“It was already agreed that I would name the dog,” Quynh said. She looked at Andy with a bemused smile. “But if it matters Andromache her name is Ku,”

“A lovely name,”

“You would have said that no matter what I called her,” Responded Quynh. Her hand drifted down to hold Andy’s hand. As she made contact with her calloused hand she threaded her fingers in hers. 

“Well, then I’ll drop her off at six if that’s good for you two?” Fineas looked over the paperwork and nodded calmly. 

With a look between the two of them they decided. “Yes, that should be fine.”

“Say goodbye, fluffy,” Quynh told Bjorn as they began to turn to leave. 

He stood firm, dragging his feet into the earth. His head was tilted, looking back at the trailer. 

“You will meet her soon, boy,” Quynh said.

“If you come home we’ll give you treats,” Andy coaxed successfully. At the mention of the treats, his whole body shifted, and he began to pull forward.

“You should not give in to him. You will spoil him,” Quynh reprimanded.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Andy clenched the leash in her hand.

“I cannot believe you. Anyway, they will not be back till after dinner, right?” Quynh said as they began their walk back to the safehouse.

“I believe so, I can make stew,” Andy suggested as they turned down the street. The sun sat higher in the sky now, but only Bjorn noticed.

“It’s hot out,” Quynh pointed out. She stroked her thumb against Andy’s hand.

“And?”

“And that makes it totally inappropriate. It always has been do not tell me even that has changed.” Quynh explained exasperatedly. She resisted the urge to flap her hands about to add weight her point as that necessitated letting go of Andy’s warm rough hand. The flapping was a habit she’d picked up from Nicky back when they first met.

“No, it’s just that I picked up some venison and Nile has never really tried it,” Andy admitted sheepishly. She pulled the dog away from a pigeon sitting in the street that he was intent on chasing.

“Has never tried deer?!” Quynh wore a puzzled expression. 

“Never, dear.” Andy reiterated.

“Well that must be corrected,” Quynh agreed as they continued on their way home. They were definitely lost, but neither remembered that yet so they strode forth completely confident. They arrived home sweating and giggly.

* * *

The next year found the four of them cuddled up on a couch in the middle of nowhere. Bjorn and Ku cuddled in a ball one inside another, snuggled up warm. Ku was dug into Bjorn’s fuzzy mass and him with his head resting on her cold torso. Andy and Quynh sat beside them with Quynh draped across her wife and with her feet warmed by the dogs. Andy was sipping hot cocoa and soaking in the heat of the roaring fire built in the fireplace. Quynh was reading an old book of Booker’s.

“Is interesting it?” Andy commented between sips of her cocoa.

“No, incredibly boring but if I plan to annoy Booker to death about his literature taste I need to be better acquainted,” 

“Ah how devious,” Andy stroked Ku’s head.

“But I might just give up. If I wanted to read about people starving to death, I would turn on the news or just think,” Quynh complained.

“A while back Nile told me that she was catching up with a spark note. You should ask her about it,” Andy suggested.

“Later, I would not get right up for the end of the world,” Quynh said softly. All was right at this moment.

“Not even if I had to piss?” Andy asked.

“Maybe.."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the slight bit of angst, forgive me.


End file.
